


(this can't be good for me)

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: i dance with your mirage [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crying, Dead Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Porn, though once again.....we don't really know, what do i even tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Law thinks about Cora a little more.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: i dance with your mirage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189754
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	(this can't be good for me)

**Author's Note:**

> we just love writing horny sequels in this house huh
> 
> you don't really need the first fic for context but it's basically a sfw exploration of a similar idea. all the titles are from stephanie mabey's [heart-shaped hologram.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4z5ecLCvSQ)

Law couldn’t sleep.

Sure, he was more of a night owl, and he didn’t need as much sleep as the average person, but even he had his limits. At the very latest, he usually passed out around sunrise— and as he watched the light fade in through his blinds, he knew that wasn’t going to happen this time around.

His eyes drifted to the digital clock on his nightstand. The numbers seemed to change slower than usual. (He wasn’t counting, but he was sure it had been 6:04 AM for at _least_ five minutes.) He knew he _should_ be sleeping because he was exhausted from work and had another shift in the afternoon, but shaming himself wasn’t getting him anywhere. He’d been doomed from the moment his head hit the pillow.

It had all gone downhill the moment he started tracing his tattoos and thinking about Cora… again. He pondered the question that still plagued his mind: what would he think if he saw those tattoos? Would he be surprised, flattered, embarrassed?

Would he want to touch them, like Law did so often?

With a wistful sigh, Law rolled onto his back. His hand found his chest once again, fingers tracing the heart that curled across his pectorals. He knew the shape without even looking, and he thought maybe Cora would have memorized the designs, too. He’d be able to map out all of Law’s tattoos with his eyes closed, from the letters on his fingers to the hearts and swirls that wrapped around his thighs.

Law drummed his fingers against his ribs as he thought about Cora’s hands on his thighs. He’d touch the smooth skin with delicate strokes and compliment the designs there. Muttering about how much he loved to see Law covered in his symbol. Whenever he spoke, it’d be soft and subdued, just loud enough for Law to hear.

Law wished he could remember what Cora’s voice sounded like.

He’d been so young during their time together. The memories were too vague. That smile was one thing, an image permanently burned into Law’s mind, and he was grateful for that. Other than that, he only had memories of the man’s demeanor. Cora had always been so careful with Law— once they’d gotten to know each other, that is. Maybe they didn’t get along so well at first, but past his facade, Cora had been a gentle soul.

If he were alive to see Law now, to hold him and touch him, Law knew he’d be just as attentive. Feather-light touches on his ribs would make Law shiver, and Cora would smile every time he got a response. Law was sure Cora would laugh at him for being so ticklish, and even though he could barely remember it, the thought of Cora’s laugh made Law’s heart flutter.

He gulped when he felt a familiar warmth stirring in his stomach. What sort of person got hard thinking about a dead man’s _laugh?_ Was he that desperate, that fucked up in the head that it took something like _that_ to elicit a response from him?

Regardless of his discomfort with that feeling, Law knew it wasn’t going away.

Against his better judgement, he reached down and lowered the front of his boxers. He let out a shaky breath as he wrapped a hand around his shaft, his eyes trained on the ceiling. It was just him, all alone in his house. No one could see him. Would there really be any harm in indulging himself, just this once?

Law closed his eyes. He imagined Cora was there, running his thumb up and down the side of his cock… it wasn’t even remotely believable. Law’s hand was too small, too soft to compare to Cora’s.

But it would have to do.

Even in the bedroom, with Law sprawled out and vulnerable beneath him, Cora would take care of him. He’d start off with slow strokes, almost agonizingly slow, to make sure Law was comfortable. He’d build the tension with practiced ease, gradually picking up the pace and rubbing against all the spots that made Law shudder. Law was sure Cora would be a tease, though he’d never own up to it. He’d assure Law that he was doing what was best for him, even when Law whined and begged him to move faster.

It took Law a moment to realize he’d whined _out loud,_ and his face got hot as a wave of shame crashed over him. How pathetic he was, trying to convince himself that his own hand was someone else’s— a dead man’s, to make it even worse. 

Law’s hand slowed to a stop as his eyes welled up with tears.

What was the point in lying to himself, in keeping up such an absurd and implausible fantasy? Why couldn’t he just go out and find a real, living person to take to bed instead of whatever the fuck he was doing now?

If Cora was there, he’d do everything he could to make Law feel better— he’d kiss the tears away, whisper soothing words in his ear, and everything would be alright.

Law took a slow, deep breath. The thought alone was enough to help him relax, even just a little bit.

And without much else to do, his tired brain took that idea and ran with it.

Cora would kiss his tears away, sure— but he wouldn’t stop there. He’d take Law’s face in his hands and kiss his breath away, too. And when Law was too lightheaded to continue, Cora would kiss lower, nip at his neck, leave little love bites along the way. When he got to Law’s chest, he’d trace the designs with his tongue instead of his fingers.

By then, Law would be an absolute mess. He’d be squirming beneath Cora, grabbing at the sheets and begging to be touched. Eventually, _finally,_ Cora would give in, his mouth moving lower, lower, until—

Law let out an airy moan as all the tension in his body released at once, cum splattering across his stomach. With his back arched up off the bed, his hips rolling forward, and his mind reeling, it was almost enough to truly believe he wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> ,,sorry
> 
> i have another fic in mind for this series so. stay tuned for that i guess jfkdsf
> 
> also i made a nsfw twitter to talk about my writing (among other things) so [feel free to check that out if you'd like](https://twitter.com/dqsandwich). if you don't do twitter and still wanna engage with my Yelling, i'm still using [@tellmewhatyouc](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
